spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord of the Spiff
The title of Dark Lord of the Spiff was taken by the recognized leader of the Order of the Spiff Lords. Before Dharth Plaquetus, there was only one Dark Lord of the Spiff at a time, who was the head of the Order—in more recent periods, it was a title shared by multiple individuals simultaneously. The title Dark Lord of the Spiff ''is often thought to be synonymous with the title ''Dharth. Contrary to this, however, is the fact that Spiff apprentices have been known to carry the title as well. Two examples would be Dharth Bolshevik as Dharth Plaquetus's apprentice, and Dharth Bob as Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist's. Many Spiff Lords have used the Dharth title, but there is no evidence as to the synonymic relationship of these two appellations. Dark Lords of the Spiff Ancient Spiff During this time, the Spiff were a large force with many followers. They often declared open war on the Jebi and the Galactic Democracy. *Dharth Deceivious *Dharth Dredd *Dharth Decimous From Dharth Plaquetus to Spiff Succession During this time, the Spiff were generally thought to be gone. Dharth Plaquetus chose Dharth Bolshevik as his successor. *Dharth Plaquetus *Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Bolshevik From Dharth Bolshevik to Spiff Coup d'etat In Dharth Bolshevik's Spiff Order, the Spiff remained in hiding until their discovery by Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe. There could be only three Spiff Lords at a time: a master, an apprentice, and the apprentice's apprentice. During this time, Dharth Very Insidious began to convert the other Spiff to his plans for a new Spiff Order. *Dharth Bolshevik *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Bob New Spiff Order With the betrayal of Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist and Dharth Bob, Dharth Bolshevik went into hiding, and Dharth Very Insidious usurped control of the Spiff Order. Each Spiff Lord was equally independent, though all subservient to Very Insidious. During this time, Dharth Bob began to train the bounty hunter and Dark Jebi Rhast, though only as a means to further his plans. *Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Bob **Rhast (unofficially) Alternate and Non-Canon New Spiff Order (alternate timeline) *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' With the betrayal of Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist and Dharth Bob, Dharth Bolshevik went into hiding, and Dharth Very Insidious usurped control of the Spiff Order. Each Spiff Lord was equally independent, though all subservient to Very Insidious. During this time, Dharth Bob began to train the bounty hunter and Dark Jebi Rhast, though only as a means to further his plans. When Rhast was killed by the symbiocolate-possessed Typhon, events unfolded to allow the rise of the Dictator. This timeline was corrected when Guy-Gone Prime travelled into the past to prevent the death of Rhast. *Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist (as Dharth Nader) *Dharth Bob **Rhast (unofficially, until death) *Typhon (as Dharth Typhoon) **Secret Apprentice Non-Canon These Spiff Lords were from earlier versions and cancelled sequels. *Darth Bore *Darth Gore *Darth Smithius *Darth Menshevik *Darth Nader Behind the Scenes The Dark Lords of the Spiff are clearly a parody of the Dark Lords of the Sith. Unlike Bane's Rule of Two, however, there can be several Spiff at one time, and later the class system is done away with entirely, not unlike the One Sith. A line cut from the original Spoof Wars had master Coda describe the Spiff: "Always three, there are - no more, sometimes less - a master, an apprentice, and the apprentice's apprentice." In some cases there can be Spiff Lords outside of the normal Order, such as the case of Dharth Very Insidious before taking control. Early on, "Darth" was one of the few names that was not parodied directly (along with "Fett"). In the original and special edition releases of The Dubious Maneuver as well as Typhon, the title was spelled "Darth". During the production of Dark Equilibrium, it was decided that the name could be spoofed without refilming or re-dubbing, by simply spelling it "Dharth" with a silent "h". This spelling was used in all later releases. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (first appearance) *Typhon (film) *Shadows of the Democracy *Return of the Smuggler *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back Cancelled Projects *Spoof Wars Episode LXXII: The Approaching Fury (non-canon) *Spoof Wars Episode XCVI: Revenge of the Jebi (non-canon) *Spoof Wars Episode CVIII: The Hidden Reprisal (non-canon) *The Adventures of Shawn Duet (non-canon) *The Search for Dharth Bob (non-canon) Category:Dark Lords of the Spiff Category:Spiff ranks